


【时崎狂三x你‖R】染指

by DholnA



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/F, 女神x你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DholnA/pseuds/DholnA
Summary: ooc预警私设童话风精灵x公主不喜勿喷
Relationships: Tokisaki Kurumi/you
Kudos: 5





	【时崎狂三x你‖R】染指

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 私设  
> 童话风  
> 精灵x公主  
> 不喜勿喷

这个世界是如此浪漫。

你摘下一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，捧到鼻子前轻吸一口气，热烈浓郁的香味立即充盈了鼻腔。

“殿下还喜欢吗？”

身着黑灰色礼裙的的女孩唇角荡漾开一抹优雅的弧度。她纤细白嫩的手放在唇前，轻掩笑意，一束墨色发丝垂下，搭落在肩上。

她是花中孕育的精灵，只为召唤而现身。

“那么……”狂三一手捧住你的脸庞，蹭过肌肤，滑到小巧的下巴处，抬起手指挑逗着，迫使你抬头与她相视。

她贴近你的耳畔，暧昧的出了口热气，你不自觉的想要回避，却被狂三搂住了腰背。你挺腰的动作，使你们的小腹撞到了一起，大腿不觉竟然穿插在了一起，她看似纤弱的腿抬起，肉感丰满的大腿磨蹭来回着你的下体。

“……嗯…唔……”娇媚的喘息声溢出唇畔，你的脸红了起来，重心不稳，只得两手抱住狂三的双肩，依靠着她的身体来勉强站住脚。你抬起一条腿，环住狂三的腰际，然后缓缓往下，在她的大腿上摩擦着。

“啊~啊，殿下好主动呢，人家都要招架不住了。”

狂三眼中氤氲，似是覆了一层薄雾，双颊绯红，急促的喘息，却像是有意让你听进这些羞人的嗯啊声。

你垂眸，主动伸手将肩带撩起，拉下肩头，内里白色蕾花边的私服在空气中暴露无遗。少女发育起来的花苞隆起，平添了几分小巧乖顺之意。你揉弄了一下自己的乳房，狂三的手覆上你。

“真是可爱呢……”你被她手上揉捏的动作弄得脸红心跳，口中喘息的声音也升了一个调，是极度的欢愉。

自然而然的，她拥抱着你躺在了地上，以便更好的动作，而你却痛呼了出声。

“啊——”

玫瑰藤蔓上生长着密密麻麻的小刺，从小养尊处优的公主从未受过这样的待遇，花刺刺伤了肌肤。你挣扎着要站起来，狂三却摁住了你，擒住你的双手举过头顶，用花的藤蔓缠绕住手腕，把你锁在了地上。

“不要、啊……好疼……！”

居高临下的女孩面上还带着甜蜜的笑容，分开你的两腿，手指隔着内裤刮蹭你的小穴。

“嗯啊……呜……”娇喘声已不受你本人的意愿，连连发出。狂三抚摸着花穴，那里早就被撩拨得濡湿一片，细腻的白色底料打湿了。

你微涨的嘴唇被吻住了。狂三一面隔着薄薄的布料抚弄你，一面低头亲吻了你。

比鲜嫩花瓣还要轻柔几分的唇与你相触，口中满是她的温暖的气息，带着花香，带着晨露。柔软的舌头舔了舔你的嘴唇，灵巧的进入你的口腔，你无力躲藏，小舌也被尝遍。水声咕啾作响，唇与唇分离时，你的两腿被更彻底的打开了。

接着，你们最为隐私的部位紧密相依。

“啊呀，殿下一副好像马上就要忍不住的样子啊。”狂三两手擒着你的大腿向两边分开，这个姿势让你深感羞耻，可以看到她是如何对你动作的。

“嗯~嗯~”狂三仰起脖颈，过分白皙的皮肤与深黑色的长发形成了鲜明的对比，清盈汗珠滑过精致的锁骨，落入胸前。

她的衣服也已半脱半解，胸罩不再起遮挡作用，胸前雪白玉兔随着腰肢扭动而晃动，顶上一点小红莓，像是装饰在甜点上的小果。  
真的要忍不住了……沉浮间，你只觉小腹涨得难受，而这时，两条内裤都被脱了下来。

“殿下答应给我的可不止这么一点哦？”狂三嘴角勾起意味深长的笑，血红色的那只眼眸中倒映着你此时狼狈的模样，被束缚住半裸，面色潮红。

任何抵抗都不会有效果。你闭上了眼：“好……那你答应我的……”

黑夜中，美丽的精灵轻轻笑着，用魅惑的声音对你说道：“当然了，灵力可以借给你……”

“——因为，一辈子都是殿下一个人的精灵啊。”

【END】


End file.
